Ron Stoppable is The Flash
by TheFinisher107
Summary: To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that red blur? That's me! That, too! There I am again! My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm the fastest man alive (Discontinued).
1. Lightning Strikes

**AN: I understand if some of you don't like the beginning just know that the similarities are on purpose, but if you like the added scenes that I put in, and comment on those if there are more likes than dislikes then I will write another chapter, and keep it going like that, but most of you should understand that this is my very first story so sorry if there's not that much creativity in it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Kim Possible and characters all belong to Disney**

 **DC Comics and characters all belong to Warner Bros.**

 **All High School students have now grown up and now are 25 years old.**

 **The scene that happened while they were captured in the Bueno Nacho HQ basement did not happen**

 **Team Go never got powers except Shego, but hers got taken away. Yet they are still family, but they split up. You will see how later in the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Italics represent the person in POV talking in their heads_

Underlines represent Ron cutting in a flashback

 **Ron's POV**

It's been 8 years now, 8 years that Drakken was sent to Alcatraz penitentiary, 8 years since my dad was convicted wrongfully to the murder of my mother, 7 years since I lost contact with my ex-girlfriend, Kim Possible and ex-best friend Rufus since she went into GJ (Global Justice), 8 years that I have been living with Monique and his father, 4 years that I have been having feelings for her. All of this happened in just a small part of my lifetime. And oh yeah, I got hit by lightning.

Now if you want to know the story well to understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that red blur? That's me! That, too! There I am again! My name is Ron Stoppable and I am the fastest man alive. Now you may be wondering how all of this happened, but first let me tell you what happened after we captured Drakken after he tried to take over the world with Dr. Possible's technology and the Diablo toys he put in kid's meals in Bueno Nacho, mostly because in that night when I thought everything would end as a good night, well, it actually ended being a living nightmare.

 **8 years ago  
**

 **No POV**

Drakken and Shego were being taken away while Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the heroes of the world were next to each other, now they both were glad it was over, now Ron felt it was the time to tell Kim how he really felt.

"Hey, Kim I-I wa-wanted to ta-talk to you a-about something." Of course he was nervous, I mean he could make the relationship end right there between him and her.

"Sure Ron, but before you do I wanted to tell you something myself. Look I am very sorry about everything I did, I mean after all I went everywhere you asked me to be with you, you know just us and I kept taking Eric because I was just thinking about him the whole time and literally forgot about our friendship, but I hope you can forgive me, because I don't think I am going to be able to sleep tonight, and if you don't forgive me it's going to be guaranteed." Kim explained.

"Kim there is seriously nothing you could do to ruin our friendship, we have known each other since kindergarten for god's sake, we were meant to be best friends, but Kim what are you going to do now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know I mean is there even a guy for me that isn't scared of who I am, and actually likes me?" She was asking herself yet Ron told her. "He may be out there, or right here". Ron said cautiously.

"Ron, what are you saying?" Kim asked.

"Kim what I am trying to say is that I think that lately I have been having different feelings towards you, and I am freaking out right now about the fact of telling you, because if you think about it I am risking our whole relationship with these words, so now that it is out I would love- mmph." Kim just threw herself on top of him and kissed him, and then said "You talk to much."

 **8 years later  
**

 **Ron's POV**

Now you may be wondering if you lost the relationship with her how did it happen, well it's what happened after we went back to the dance back at my house after I called Kim because of a nightmare that I rather not get into.

 **Flashback**

 **No POV**

"Sorry Kim, bye, see you tomorrow, or by the time see you later." Ron put his phone back on it's place and sighed. "Well for sure my life has gone into crazy town, I am now dating my best friend; Aw man Bonnie's gonna have a bunch of fun and new insults out of this."

Then he saw it his fish tank at the end of his room; the water started floating with the fish in it. He went downstairs after hearing something, something that sounded like his front door busting open, so he went downstairs holding a bat, and then there he saw it in his living room what looked like lightning was going around his mother. "MOM!"

And then he saw him, the man in a ball of lightning, screeching and looking at him. I was about go in and try to take a swing, but my dad grabbed me and said, "Run Ronald, Run." And then out of nowhere I was 20 blocks away from my house, so I ran as fast as I could, and when I got back home. It looked like a serial killer was just in there, and then I saw Monique's father's partner, Detective Go taking my father in handcuffs taking him out of the house towards the police car..

"I didn't do it, Ron don't go in the house, Ron do not go in the house. What's going to happen to my son?" His looked scared as hell.

Ron went back inside his house to find destruction everywhere, then he saw it. The body bag, he went closer slowly going up to it, and then he opened it, and he saw his mother's lifeless body.

"Mom? MOM!"

"I'm sorry, son I wasn't expecting this to happen any less than you"

"Joe what happened I saw a man in a ball of lightning going around my mother and then I was 20 blocks away from here, what happened."

"We got a 9-1-1 call from the neighbors, and they said they heard screaming, when we walked inside we saw your dad holding a knife at your mother's chest. I'm sorry Ron, but he killed your mother.

"Wait, Joe it wasn't him a man in a ball of lightning was in my house and he" I started crying, "he was the one that killed my mother!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look, Ron I am sorry, but all of the evidence points to him, we found him after stabbing your mother, now when the DNA results come out and if they say that your father's DNA isn't there, that won't matter because there were witnesses and those witnesses were the police.. I'm sorry, but I can't believe a man in lightning is what happened it's illogical." Joe explained back in a pained voice since he was close friends of the Stoppable's.

"Then what about tonight, huh, what about the fact that a silly bad guy actually got close to world domination, well, what about the fact that it was toys in kid's meals that were destroying everything in different parts in the world, so Joe how is all of that logical!" He yelled out in frustration.

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know." Joe said

 **Ending flashback**

 **Ron's POV**

So what happened later you may ask, well two weeks later Kim's parents were trying to adopt me, but Joe also wanted to so it was my choice on who I was going with. So I said "I will go with Joe it's the most reasonable choice, after all, you have to take care of three kids, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you, so I will just go with Joe and Monique". As I said that I said it in such a monotone voice, that when I looked up everyone was so flabbergasted at the fact that there was no life in the way I said it.

Yet everyone was OK with it since I just went through something rough and they helped me move into what would be called my room.

So that's how I ended up living in a bedroom beside the woman I love, now now, don't get frustrated, now is when I tell you what happened between me and Kim.

 **Another Flashback 7 years ago**

"Kim I am not making this up OK I saw a man in a ball of lightning going around my mother, and then out of nowhere", I hit the back of my hand on the top of the other one, "whoosh I am 20 blocks away from my house, and what did I see when I get back to my house? Everything that would be in my deepest nightmares. Thing is my father didn't kill my mother!" I yelled out, and everyone in the hallway at school was looking at me with pitiful eyes. "And Kim you have to believe me, believe me like you did on that night, the night when I told you about Drakken's plan." I exclaimed.

"Ron I can't believe you, there is no such thing as that, if there was, there would probably be more cases like that for the police, and stop talking about this, we are in school, and stop with the man in a ball of lightning, OK stop talking about things that are not true, because it is all in your head so that you don't see the truth!" And she started walking away. Then Rufus got off my shoulder, looked at me disappointed and left with Kim.

That moment right there, we split the team and our relationships. Why didn't Rufus believe me you ask? One. Simple. Answer. That night she was with Monique because I forgot him at the dance. So Rufus didn't believe me either.

Also when she said that I just forgot about everything, I just lived in my own bubble I didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of high school, except Monique.

 **End Flashback**

She actually would at least listen to me even if she didn't believe me, and she would help me go through all of this. So I guess you know now when I started liking her, but hey, I didn't start loving her til 3 years later.

Although what surprised me was that since I couldn't get distracted I found out I was amazing at forensics. I mean it could be because forensics could help solve this case in what I believe in and no one else does, or it could be because I found out that forensics science was also very cool, I got an A+ out of the class and the teacher was amazed of course that I was actually the top class student, so I interned in the Criminal and Forensics Science Division in the TCPD, or Tri City Police Department since couple months before graduation they joined Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton into one city, Tri City.

Next thing I know when I graduated, the Police Department was so amazed by how talented I was that they gave me the job right then and there. But I still went out and I got my Ph.D.

So that is my life now, now you wanna know how I got hit by lightning. Well it all started when I was coming back from Starling City. You see since no one believes in the impossible then maybe if I proved one thing I could prove my dad's case and help him be free for a crime he didn't do.

Now the case was pretty big since what the person stole was under an expanded reinforced titanium, thing is that door was in Queen's Co.. Now the thing is that when I got there everybody thought that the door was blown open by explosives, or taken down by a crane, and also done by 3 or 4 people, and they didn't know what they took, but when I got there, I checked the door and it looked like it was done by hand, of course they didn't believe me, but i showed them that it was done by a very strong man that knocked out one of the security guards, but killed the other by breaking his neck, thing is that he only used one hand, but it takes about 1,250 amount of torque to break someone's neck, so it is kind of impossible to be done by one hand, but the bruising pattern of the security guard's neck suggested that it was done by one hand. I also figured out that what the guy stole was an industrial centrifuge, that its specific model is the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900, with a possibility of it being the six series industrial centrifuge. As both have a three column base, as there were three sets of broken bolts in which literally looked like the thief just ripped it out of the ground.

Now of course no one believed me, until I found out Oliver Queen was The Arrow, and Felicity Smoak, plus John Diggle were helping him.

At the end of the day apparently it was done by someone that used a chemical known as Mirakuru, which allows anyone that uses it to have increased intelligence, reflexes, and strength.

I found out Oliver was the Arrow when he was found by his friends by him being poisoned, which was causing him to suffer from intravenous coagulation, they didn't know what it was so I easily explained to them that his blood was unnaturally clotting, which was like maple syrup. So as they thankfully had a rat problem what i did was use the rat poisoning and liquidize it which if someone uses the right amount of it can thin out someone's clotted veins to get it circulating again. And I was able to get them the fingerprint of the culprit as he tried to choke Oliver by absorbing the residual oils from the culprit's skin, which when I added it to a gel-based polymer, was able to recreate his fingerprint so it could be easier for them to track him down, and also know who he was.

Afterwards, they went back to their Mirakuru problem, and I left, right after Oliver explained to me that if I told anybody who the Arrow was, I would be dead right before I even finished telling the person about it, but I did leave Oliver a Christmas present, since I told him to use a mask instead of the painting grease, I made it for him out of the Compressible Micro Fabric I was talking to him about.

Anyway so it's what happened afterwards on the next day when I got back to Try City from Starling on a train.

 **Flashback 9 months ago**

 **No POV**

 _I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate, Oh man why did my trip to Starling have to be so complicated I was supposed to be here two days ago with another case and now I'm late as hell to this one._ Ron was jogging with his suit case as he was late to yet again another crime scene because he didn't have any cab fare, again. "Sorry" Ron said as his suitcase almost hit someone as he then started running.

 ***with Joe**

"Second armed robbery this week" said Detective Hector Go.

"The teller ID'd Wayne Go as the shooter." Detective Joe Jenkins replied, a little surprised.

"What? Oh jeez, the Go twins are back?" Detective Go was getting tired of his twin brothers not getting caught.

"Now Go you must understand their your brothers, I'm telling you not to go after them because of emotional attachment it's just a precaution, so that you don't do the wrong thing." Joe told Hector with a cautioned voice.

"Joe I have already told you why I joined the police force, it's so that whenever they get near me, I can be the ones to stop them and capture them, that's why I became a cop, I am not going to feel attached to people that split up, it's like we're not even family." Detective Go explained to Joe. "Oh and you have to promise me something." Joe nods. "Promise me that if something happens to me you will finish it for me, I don't care what you do, you can kill them, or catch them, but i don't care how you do it because they are criminals." Hector told Joe.

"(sigh) alright, I promise." Joe said with some worry.

"So what we got?" Captain Barkin said.

Yeah I bet you weren't expecting the fact that my tormentor in high school was going to be my boss, well when they were working to make this police department they thought that the best choice as captain was Mr. Barkin, mostly because of his past in the army and as already had been a cop. Also he took the job because he knew I was joining as their CSI. So guess who he is **NOT** cutting some slack when he is late.

"The Go twins, they took control of the bank, shot out the cameras, and killed the security guard that was chasing them over there, I already have Unis knocking down doors of their known partners." Joe debriefed.

"Has CSI gone over it?" Barkin asked.

"Ugh, no" Joe replied worried of where Ron was this time.

"Ugh, Where the hell's Stoppable!?" Barkin exclaimed impatient.

 ***with Ron**

Ron kept jogging trying to get to the crime scene the fastest possible when out of nowhere he literally almost trucked a guy.

"Sorry!, Sorry." Ron said looking back to make sure the guy was alright, then he kept jogging forward, shaking his head disappointed with himself.

"If he doesn't get here soon I'm going to have to start the investigation without him, and you need to stop covering for him so, where is he?" Anyone could see that Barkin was impatient.

"CSI, CSI coming through" Ron said as he went through some of the pedestrians so he could get to the crime scene which was yards away.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Barkin." Ron said panting and exhausted from the jog.

"Stoppable, what is your damn excuse this time, you forget to turn on your alarm clock last night, because if I remember correctly from your last excuse, you said you had car trouble, and why is that moment so memorable, Stoppable?" Barkin said unconvinced by Ron's unimaginable tardiness.

"I don't have a car." Ron said embarrassed.

"He was coming this way and I called him to go back to get something of mine, Ron did you get what I asked for? Joe said and asked defending Ron with a lie.

Ron kept looking at him quizzically wondering what he was talking about when he noticed Joe's look that said "just give me anything" and said "Yeah, yeah." he said as he was checking his pockets until he found his half eaten Snicker's bar and said "I have it right... here" and took it out embarrassed again.

"I had a few bites" he said slowly. Then Joe pointed with his eyes to go look at the crime scene.

Then Ron looks at the Captain and at Detective Go and starts walking while putting on his gloves, then he sees a tire track and walks up to it and lays down to examine it. He notices that the getaway car has rear super-wide tires, it is 12 inches wide with an asymmetrical tread.

"The getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT500." as Ron is saying this Joe is writing it down and yet again shows a face of amazement, amazed by the ability of Ron's observation skills. "How are you so sure, Ron?" asked Detective Go as he was unsure if what he was saying was true.

"Shelby's have rear super-wide tires specific to that model, 12 inches wide with an asymmetrical tread." Ron explained. "But there's something else" Ron says as he gets up and walks up to Detective Go and takes his pen that was in his front pocket of his covert coat. "Thanks." Ron says as he walks back to the track, while Hector is wearing a face of surprise, since Ron took his pen, without asking.

Ron walks back to the track and picks up some of the residue that was left in the track of the tire with the pen and smells it, after smelling it he pulls his head back in a fast motion and show a face of disgust. "Fecal excrement. Animal, I guess." He says while going back to his pocket and takes out a Ziploc bag to put the pen in.

Detective Go then shows a face of surprise, and sadness and says "My mother gave me that pen..." Ron looks back at him. "...Before she died."

"Sorry" Ron says after turning back and closing the Ziploc bag, embarrassed yet again, after saying sorry for the fifth time in the last hour.

 ***1 hour later**

Ron finished to put in the sample into the computer, and went back to his desk looking at the mug shot of Wayne Go in his computer while he waited for the sample to finish loading.

"Hey." Ron looked up to see that Monique was coming in after going to work at TC Jitters.

"Hey Monique, how was your day?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, but OK, I am ready to see the atom smasher-smashing." Monique said while trying to figure out what they were going for again.

Ron ignores that she missed the name of the Particle Accelerator, again, and went straight to business. "There was a shooting today." Ron said as he put another sticky note on the map of the city as a theory of where the Go twins are. "You're dad needs me here to process some evidence." Ron started walking back to the computer with the sample with Iris following him. "Which means that I don't know if we're going to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs." Ron explained everything.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream. You know when was it that you turned into a nerd, oh right, when you could speak that sciency english that I can't understand." Monique grabbed one of Ron's fries that was in his computer table. "Besides, I canceled a date for this." Monique countered.

"Hands off my fries." He says as he sees her and takes the fries away from her and says, "Ugh, unbelievable." As he walks back again to his desk. "Oh so that's what happened today?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, plus I'm stress eating over my dissertation, so cut me some slack, and we started selling Cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today." She said as she kept trying to win back his fries with a smile. "And if I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin top than woman." She said with an exaggerating caution in her voice.

"You look amazing." Ron said while she just rolled her eyes and scoffs, when he looked away showing a face of nervousness. _I need to tell her now it's the best moment._ But he chickens out and walks over to his small counter.

And while he did that Monique grabbed a magazine, and asked "What is so important about this Particle Accelerator, anyway? And Ron shows a face of amazement by the fact that she actually got it right. "Wow you actually said it correctly this time." He says with a mocking voice while she just punches him playfully, and he just rubbed his arm, mocking it too.

"Well if you want to know, Felix Renton's work in Quantum Theory is light-years away ahead of anything they are doing at CERN."

"You're doing that thing again where you're not speaking english." She replies back.

He looks like he's going to say something, but doesn't and instead goes to his clear board as he goes around Monique and his counter. "OK picture it like this. Just imagine," As he draws a dot on the clear board with his black marker "that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment." He says.

"Does that include twerking?" Monique asks making fun of him. "Yes including twerking, whatever." "Anyways, that is everything we could learn from the Particle Accelerator." He says as he draws a huge circle around the dot. "It's a whole new way of looking at Physics, Meteorology, and Biology, plus more." He explains everything with excitement and body language. He walks up to Monique and says, "It will literally change the way we think about... everything."

Then Monique ruins it and says "You've gotta get yourself a girlfriend."

"Hey, stop bothering him. He's working." Joe says as he walks in.

"Hi, dad" Monique says back, tilting her head even more as she is trying to signal a sorry.

Then the computer gave out a ping. "Your test thingy is done." Monique says.

Ron walks up to it.

 ***a very short while later**

" I think the Go twins are hiding on a farm." Ron explains. "The fecal matter I found on the street, It was cow manure which contained traces of Oxytetracycline." He looks back at them and notices their confused faces and explains that. "It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area of the city that still use it in their feed. Bet you'll find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them." He says proud of himself as he hands Joe a sheet of the addresses as he is reclining on Ron's desk with Monique beside him.

"Dad, seeing as Ron was able to solve your poop problem... how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Monique asks her father waiting impatiently for the answer, while Joe looks up from the sheet at Ron without moving his head, showing that he is thinking about it and out of a sudden shows a smile and says, "Fine, go." And Monique out of happiness yells/whispers "Yes."

And then Ron smiles and says "Yes" too and Monique kisses her father in the cheek and giggles, while Ron says, "Thank you, Joe." While Ron puts on his jacket and Monique gets her school purse with her laptop in it and both start jogging to go to S.T.A.R. Labs in happiness.

 ***At night, and outside S.T.A.R. Labs**

Ron and Monique kept walking with the crowd towards the podium as they talked with each other.

"So, Ron, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City? Or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?" Monique asked chuckling while she said the last question, and Ron was laughing too.

"Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about... you know, relationships, and stuff." Ron said this slowly and cautiously, to not ruin the fact he was about to tell her how he felt. "And how I'm not in one, and how you're not in one either. And, you're my best friend, Monique."

"And you're mine too. Why else would I be here?" Iris interrupts.

"That's not what I meant. What-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Ron" Iris interrupts again.

"I'm not sure you do." Ron interjects.

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together... and we're" Monique makes a face while she says "kind of like brother and sister..." "because we're not brother and sister, it can get really... weird and awkward to talk to me about girls. But I just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally, loves and adores you for the amazing guy you are." Monique explains smiling, and it makes Ron smile back. _I hope I'm wrong, I want to be that girl for him._

"See I told you, you'd be wrong, Monique I was thinking about my relationship with you and-and I-I love you Moe, I-I want t-to have more with you. So if you do-don't feel the same way I-I-I can understand, after all you did say that we are like brother and sister, so if yo-you don't feel the same way then I hope we can forget about this." Ron said with a lot of nervousness and his stuttering didn't help at all.

"Ron, I-" Monique was cut off as the crowd cheered as Dr. Renton went up to the podium. "I'll just tell you later."

"Thank you, My name is Felix Renton. Tonight. The future begins... the work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here "faster" than you think." Felix said as everybody clapped, and Ron was smiling like a loser as he saw that Felix turned out alright after high school, since he lost contact of him.

Then, out of nowhere, Monique's purse gets taken by a mugger as he keeps running. "NO! Hey,my laptop." She pats Ron's arm and says "It's got my dissertation." Ron starts going after the guy with Monique following from behind.

Ron keeps dodging the crowd that's in front of him as he is following the guy and when he gets through, he sees where he is going. The guy gets on top of the railing and jumps to avoid having to go around it, as Ron just jumps over it.

"I'm sorry" he says as he almost bumped into the old man in front of him and keeps following the kid. He sees him go behind a building and there are trash cans in the way, so he just puts his right hand over one of the trash cans and goes over them to follow the kid and as he goes through a corner the kid surprises him with sending the bag towards his face, but he is able to dodge it as he goes to his knees and slides while pulling back his face as he sees the bag glide over his face by pure centimeters. After all, when you've been out saving the world you don't just forget how to dodge henchmen so this was pretty simple in his case. Then he turned around as he sees the kid amazed by what he just did.

"Alright kid, you don't have to do this, just give me my friend's bag, and we'll call it even." He says as the kid slowly starts walking up to him and acts like he is going to give him the bag, but then throws it up in the air with Ron catching it.

As the kid runs and jumps on top of a trash can to jump over the fence, but then out of nowhere a flashlight hits him as he looks back to see if he was being followed, but then turned around to see a cop with a gun in his hand.

"Freeze, Police! Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet." Says the cop.

 ***back with Ron**

"Hey, Ron, you got it, thanks. Are you OK?" Monique said and asked.

"Yeah I'm good, and no problem, but the kid escaped." Ron replied.

"Yeah, well it looks like he was caught." Monique said as she pointed to the kid with a flashlight over him.

 ***Moments later at the Police Department**

Monique starts walking beside Ron to sit in front of the desk he is at as he has his feet on the desk and is reclining on the chair with his fingers crossed on his belly relaxed when it's not even his desk after they had to be debriefed by the police about the mugging. "Who is that guy? And what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger." Asked Monique with disgust.

"He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago. Jason Morgan." Ron explains to Monique.

"Oh, so that's Detective Pretty Boy." Monique says before realizing that she forgot to tell Ron how she felt, but then sees Ron's face and forgot about it and that she would tell him tomorrow as she had to explain where that name came from.

"That's what my dad calls him, says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrest." Monique explains to Ron, and Ron sees why Joe calls him that. "He is pretty, though." Then Ron just remembers that he told her he's feelings and accepts the fact that there is now a big chance she doesn't feel the same and makes a face of worry and was about to say something, but thought that he'd speak to her about it tomorrow.

 ***with Joe**

"This is the last farm in Ron's list" Joe said to Hector.

"Look, I know the kid's smart, but you said it yourself, sometimes he's chasing unicorns." Hector tells Joe.

"Well let's check it out anyway." Joe says in a way defending Ron.

 ***with Ron**

Ron comes up from the department into his place of work as he opens the door he looks up to notice that his small window in the roof is letting in rain and he just keeps walking. Then he gets to his desk where his computer's at and turns on the news on it while he takes off his jacket.

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the weather, which will only get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the Particle Accelerator which is running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Felix Renton." All of this is being said as Ron is writing something down on a piece of paper and closes the map in his board to reveal a bunch of things from his mother's case from newspapers to notes as he has been working on it since he got into the Department.

 ***back with Joe**

Joe and Hector open the barn to go inside with Joe having his gun up and Hector having a flashlight, they start going inside slowly and cautiously. Then Joe sees there's something under a sheet and pulls it up to reveal a Mustang Shelby GT500. "Whoa" Detective Go says as he finally believes in Ron's skills.

"Go twins." Joe simply states with a face of closure.

Then out of nowhere shots are fired by Wayne Go as they try to find cover while Wayne keeps shooting from the top of a haystack. As the Detectives find cover they start shooting back, while inside Joe is impressed that Hector would actually shoot at his own brother to stop him from doing anything else. Joe hits Wayne, but it's only a flesh wound, but he still falls from the haystack, and says "I have a plane to catch." As he starts shooting back so he can run away.

Detective Go comes out of the barnyard first and sees the plane. "What the hell" he states as he is surprised they would even take a plane in this weather, but as he comes outside he didn't notice Wayne stopped and fired two shots at him, and he got hit by the second shot as Joe came out and started firing back. But as he used his last round, he went back to Go and saw that he got hit in an artery.

"Unh" went Go as he took his last breath. But Joe didn't know that and said "Go, hang in there." Then Joe looks up to notice that the plane was taking flight.

 ***with Ron**

The news kept going "Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility." That got Ron's attention as he instantly turned around and reclined his arms on the table, as he listened to the news with more attention. The storm caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the-." The computer shut down and at that moment there was an explosion. And Ron looked up to see it through his window.

It was coming from above S.T.A.R. Labs, and it looked like an electromagnetic wave was shot through the city as there was what looked like a ring of fire going over the area of Tri City. And Ron looked back.

 ***with Joe**

Joe was still looking at the plane as he saw the same ring of fire hit the plane and split it into pieces as the plane fell down and crashed.

 ***with Ron**

 _I need to have a better look at the sky._ So Ron walked fast to his window in the roof and opened it by pulling on the metal chain. But suddenly he got an uplifting feeling , like he was a lot lighter, and he looked backwards and saw the same thing that happened to his fish tank 8 years ago, but it happened to his chemicals that were in the shelves. Then he looked back up at the sky to then out of nowhere get struck by lightning.

He was flung back and hit the shelves knocking down the chemicals over him, and he fainted, but then out of nowhere what looked like electricity showed up in the right side of his cheek.

 **To be Continued**

 **So what do you think of my added scenes into the pilot episode of The Flash, but in this case in Kim Possible characters, a little secret I will make sure Kim and Rufus show up, but it will only be once, since they won't be a major part of the story, but her family will have a major part. So comment and let me know what you think. And see you for the next chapter.**


	2. The Awakening

**AN: I hope you like the story so far, and that I understand that the pilot episode and the first chapter are alike, but you must know that it is for a reason, you will find out later on, probably in Chapter 3 at the end of it I will reveal what I am talking about. But I still hope that you like the added scenes I have added to the story. Anyways, here is chapter 2.**

 **For those of you who decided to read my second chapter, you should know that Wade will still be Mexican like Cisco.**

 **Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all characters belong to Disney**

 **Dc Comics and all characters belong to Warner Bros.**

 _Italics represent the character in POV talking in their head._

Underlines represent Ron cutting into a flashback

 **Chapter 2**

 **Continuing last Flashback**

 **No POV**

 ***2 hours later (1:00 AM)**

Ron was being taken by doctors, and one of them was Dr. Possible. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was hit by lightning." The doctor pushing the gurney said to the doctor.

"How is he still alive?" As she said that nobody noticed that one of his shoes, at the sole, was broken as his foot showed the same line of electricity.

When they took him into the ER they were trying to stabilize him. While they were doing that Monique tried to get into the room, but Dr. Possible pushed her out saying. "You can't be in here."

"I'm family, I'm family, RON!" Monique said desperately. _I didn't get to tell him how I felt._ "Ron, don't die on me, please." Monique whispered to herself as her father turned a corner and saw her.

"Moe, where's Ron?" Joe asked desperately as just an hour ago his partner was KIA (killed in action). Monique just pointed to the room where all the doctors were in stil moving desperately to stabilize Ron. "Oh, son don't die on us." Joe whispered to himself as he suddenly brought Monique into a hug as he held her.

 ***1 month after the accident**

"Jason I need help, I don't know what to do with Monique being so depressed with the fact that Ron told her how he felt and she didn't get to say anything back." Joe explained to his partner.

"Look, how about I take care of some of your shifts while you go and be with Monique so she isn't so lonely when she goes see Ron. Mostly because I've noticed too." Jason offered to Joe.

"Oh, no way I couldn't let you do this." Joe didn't like that offer whatsoever.

"Joe just go, I'll cover your shifts for awhile until you're ready to come back, alright, there is no problem." Jason said to Joe as they were in a stakeout while they were parked in front of the Tri City Museum as it was expected to be hit by someone that policemen in Keystone called a God.

"Jason I can't leave you with the burden of double the paperwork, and the fact that you just got here, and there are some people that still judge you, and I won't be there to defend you when you walk up to them, say hi, and they give you a snarky comment. You wanna know why?" Joe asks Jason, with Jason nodding. "Well, people are like that with you because they feel that you're like a replacement for him, you know it's all psychological, since he just died a month ago, but you just have to give them some time." Joe said to Jason as he saw Jason's face of understanding, Joe understood Jason would have no problem here.

"Just go, you have a more important duty as a father than a detective." Jason said towards Joe. "Fine, but tomorrow, first let's finish this stakeout." Joe said not giving up on his work. Then out of nowhere rain started pouring from the sky. "What's happening the news said that tonight it was gonna be clear skies?" Jason asked Joe. "I don't know, it doesn't make any sense." Joe said until suddenly a giant snowball hit the top of the car unexpectedly, while they saw a man that hS big bag of apparently everything he stole from the museum, but they couldn't see his face.

The man just went into a car and left while they couldn't do anything since the engine was destroyed from the hit that came from the snowball. "Did you see what I just saw?" Jason asked his partner. "I saw it, but I still don't believe it." Joe said. "Well at least we didn't get hurt." Jason said trying to find an upside to what just happened. "Yeah." Joe said still amazed with the fact that whoever that was lucky as hell. After all, it couldn't be a coincidence this happened while the guy was going to his car, right?

 ***2 weeks later**

"Hey, Jason." Monique said still looking depressed with what happened to Ron, but a little brighter.

"Hey, Moe-" Jason was cut off.

"Please don't call me that." Monique accidentally said threateningly. "Sorry, it's just that, that's what Ron used to call me. No wait, what he calls me." Monique said trying to be positive about what happened. "Anyways, Jason, I wanted to know when your lunch time hits, if you would like to go out for some coffee. It's just a gesture of thanks since you took care of my dad's shifts so that he could be with Ron and me." Monique asked and explained to Jason.

"Yeah, sure, my lunch is actually gonna hit in 15 minutes, so you can just wait a while, or better yet I'll meet you at Jitters." Jason said to Monique. "OK." She replied in a simple voice as she started leaving to get to TC Jitters so that she could at least have some alone time with Tara.

 ***5 minutes later**

 _Ron, please hurry up, I need you back into my life. I can't have you die, Ron. Please don't die on me. I never got to tell you how I feel._ Monique kept thinking to herself in her own little world until Tara saw her and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"So, Ron finally told you, huh?" Tara didn't ask, even if it sounded like that, it was a question of knowing what happened.

"Yeah. Was it really that obvious that Ron liked me?" Monique as Tara.

"Oh yes. He is happier around you than when he is around anyone else." Tara simply stated how she thought everyone knew.

"Well, I'm gonna fail my journalism class if I couldn't even figure out that my best friend's crush was me." Monique chuckled as she said it, and Tara laughed after she heard what she said.

"So what are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start til one more hour."

"I'm waiting on Jason to get here."

"Wait. Jason? Like, Jason Morgan, the new detective guy of the police department?"

"Yeah, wait how do you know him?"

"He was my ex in high school and my date to the junior prom." Tara said wanting to forget that memory. "I left him at the dance when i found him kissing Marcella. And I still think he is like he was before."

"Really, well he knows that Ron told me, and that I feel the same way after all, my dad told him in a stakeout they had." Monique explained to Tara. "He might still try to go out with you, so be careful." She said as she went back to work from her break.

 _Now I remember why Jason seemed so familiar, although I barely even knew him, but if Tara says he is the way he is, I better be careful with what I say around him, after all, I want to tell Ron how I feel. Also, I have to talk to my dad about, although I don't think he'll be that surprised to know that I love Ron. Wait did I just think what I think I just thought. Oh, my god I thought that I love Ron, and I didn't even think twice about it. Wait, back it up a little, Ron told me that he loved me on that night, no sweat. I mean yeah, he was nervous to say it, but he was sure of it, and now I am sure of it._

"I love Ron Stoppable." Monique said as she couldn't believe that she whispered those words with total truth.

"Hey." Jason said as he walked into TC Jitters.

"Hey." Monique answered back.

"So thanks again for taking care of my dad's shifts it really helped me, and if Ron was awake, it would probably have helped him too." Monique said as Jason started seating in front of her.

"Eh, no problem, Joe needed to be somewhere and I just helped, plus I saw how you were, and I saw that you were very lonely and hurt because of Ron being in a coma now for 1 month and a half. I thought that you just needed some company when you went to see Ron, and what better company than your own father." Jason explained to Monique. Then Tara went to their table to get their orders.

"May I take your orders?"

"Yeah I'll just have a cup of black coffee." Jason said before turning to the waitress and remembered who she was. "TARA?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Jason it's me, anything else?" Tara asked him back in a disgusted way, still hurt with the fact that he ditched her at the dance to go with Marcella, one of her former cheerleading teammates.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you here. Do you think I could talk to you later?" He asked her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked not believing the fact that he just wanted to talk.

"I'll explain later. Right now I am with Monique, so will you talk to me later?" He asked hopefully.

"Ugh, sure." She said as she turned to Monique for her order.

"So, what do you want? Tara asked nicely.

"I'll just have a mocha cappuccino." She answered Tara's question. As she answered Tara wrote down her order and before leaving said "I'll be right back with your orders."

"What was all that about?" Monique asked in disbelief to Jason.

"I just wanted to explain myself to her and to see if she'd give another chance, but until then it's all about you." He said the end in -what Monique thought- a flirtatious way.

"Okay." Monique said slowly as she got uncomfortable with what Jason said.

"So I know that you've been having a tough time lately, but I wanted to know that if you wanted to go out some time, you know so that you can forget about all of this. Then I'm free at whatever night you want to go out." He said, while Monique could not believe whatsoever the fact that he just told her that he wanted to get a second chance with Tara and that he just asked her out, with the fact that 20 minutes ago she told him that she had feelings towards Ron.

"Sorry Jason, but I have to go. Tara!" Tara turned around as she heard her name being called and saw that Monique wanted to talk to her privately, so they both went into the back of the shop to talk.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"You were right. So whatever you do do not let him fool you, okay because he told me he wanted a second chance with you and right after that asked me out." Monique explained to Tara.

"I was already going to say no to whatever he told me. I was just counting how many minutes it was going to take for you to leave him seating there, by the way I was right. 3 minutes." Tara said proudly.

"Heh, well look at the new fortune teller." Monique said playing with Tara as they both giggled about it.

"So I'm just gonna leave through the back alright, so tell him that I left, and to not expect friend requests whatsoever." Monique told Tara, and Tara nodded as Monique started leaving through the back of the building. _I can not believe that jerk._

 ***3 months after the accident**

Ron was going into cardiac arrest, yet again or so the doctors thought, truth was that his heart was going so fast that the EKG couldn't read his heart beat, so the machine was saying that he was flat lining. While Felix was beside him, thing is this time he is in a wheelchair, as he was also affected by the explosion of the Particle Accelerator.

"Hey, Monique, long time no see." Felix said as he turned with his chair. "I want to go straight to business, I want to take Ron with me to S.T.A.R. Labs. You see they can't take care of him here because the doctors don't understand what is going on with him. You see this power outages that are happening because of him. So if you would allow me to bring him with me, I can help him with state-of-the-art technology." Felix explained without even letting Monique and Joe answer back a Hello. And the fact they were shocked by the fact that he didn't let them reply anything back.

"Damn, Felix stop right there, why exactly do you want him, he doesn't need your help, he is just fine with Dr. Possible." Joe said.

"Dad, I don't think so, you saw how many times he died, how many times his heart kept stopping, we have to take any chances to get him back, please let him take Ron, I trust him, even if I'm the only one, he tried to do good with the Particle Accelerator, he didn't mean for the explosion to happen, and I've known him since high school, please let him take Ron." Monique pleaded to her dad.

"What will you do for him?" Joe asked Felix. "I will do what the doctors can't, I will find out why he won't wake up when he is perfectly healthy, and I will find out how his body reacted to the lightning." Felix said trying to persuade them into letting him take Ron.

"Fine, you can take him, but don't do anything to him until he wakes up and says yes to what ever tests you want to take on him, alright?" Joe said giving Felix a warning.

"Detective West, Ron is in good hands." Felix tells Joe as he starts leaving with a smile that might have given any normal person goosebumps.

 ***While that was happening**

"Uuugh". Said Wayne as he woke up from his coma of three months. "What happened?" He asked to whoever was there, even if it was nobody.

His brother answered. "You've been in a coma for three months after our plane was hit by a wave from the Particle Accelerator, and I had to take care of you as I picked you up from the wreckage and took us here, to our hideout in Keystone. I hit some places to get some money, but you should know that you might have what I have from after the explosion." Will explained to his twin as he was sitting down on the chair beside the bed that Wayne was in.

"What do you mean that I may have what you have?" Wayne asked as he started sitting up from the bed.

"That you might be able to control the weather." Will stated as simple and as straightforward as he could.

"What do you mean?" Wayne asked as he was puzzled by what his brother just told him, since how can anyone control the weather.

"Here I'll show you." Will said as he raised his hands and put them together and spread them apart while rotating clockwise and counterclockwise making a snowball out of thin air.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Wayne as he couldn't believe what he was seeing and now was fully awake from that fact.

"This must have happened from the explosion of the Particle Accelerator, maybe that explosion sent something radioactive with that wave, that hit us destroying the plane, but we were hit by the radioactivity that the wave had and with it must have come this." Will explained his theory. "And if you have these powers too, then I can teach you how to control it, and after that we can go our separate ways without having chances of either one getting caught and betraying the other, after all, we will be able to hit two places at once from different parts of the world." Will said his idea, which Wayne totally was listening to and liked.

"We'll meet exactly 9 months from now here and we'll go back to Tri City together, of course right after you help me learn how to control my powers." Wayne said his idea to his twin, which he liked.

"But we don't even know-" His question was cut off as he saw Wayne making fog out of his hands in the room, and a breeze came out of nowhere. "OK, you have powers too." He simply stated.

 ***9 months after the accident**

Ron started hearing something as he saw- blurry- two people in front of him. Then he started understanding the sound. Music. And it was his favorite song Poker Face, from Lady Gaga.

"What are you doing?" Said Vivian Porter.

"He likes this song." Wade defended himself as he was eating some Mini Carrot Sticks.

"How could you possibly know that?" Asked Vivian. "I checked his Facebook account, I mean he can hear everything right?" Wade asked back.

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate." Vivian stated as she walked back to her station and Wade went to his, mumbling the lyrics to Poker Face.

Then all of a sudden, Ron wakes up with a gasp and Wade turned around freaking out. "Oh, my god." Wade said as he got caught off guard.

"Where am I?" Ron asked as he started sitting up.

"He's awake." Vivian simply stated as Wade was calling Felix through his radio. "Dr. Renton get down to the cortex, like right now." Wade said fast.

Vivian literally went into Ron's bubble while holding a flashlight over his eyes and started saying "BP 170 over 110, pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light." She said while Ron was trying to get her off of him so he could get off the gurney.

"Look at me. Look at me." Says Vivian while Wade comes up to him because he successfully sits down in the gurney and says "Hey, hey, hey, whoa, whoa, Relax." as he tries to push him back. "Everything's ok, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs." Wade says explaining to him everything.

"S.T.A.R. Labs, who are you?" Ron asks as his voice was raspy.

"Seriously dude, you don't remember me, man you'd think a guy would remember the person that would send him to missions that could make him end up dead." Wade said amazed that Ron didn't remember him. "I'm Wade, and this is Vivian, uhp, Dr. Porter." As he tries to fix that mistake since Vivian doesn't like being called by her first name.

"I need you to urinate in this." Dr. Porter says as she takes out a urine cup and puts it in front of Ron's face while he shows a surprised expression towards it. "Not this second." Wade says through his teeth as he tries to give Ron some space.

"What is happening? What is going on?" Ron asks as he gets impatient and walks some steps away from them and says "And sorry Wade I didn't recognize you mostly because someone was in front of me the whole time getting all of my attention." Ron explains.

"It's cool, but... you were struck by lightning, dude." Wade lays it out plain and simple. While Ron's eyes pop open when he heard that and said "What?" As he turned around to find a TV with a camera showing his abs.

"Lightning, gave me abs?" Ron asked surprised.

And Dr. Porter came in again into her amazing breakthrough world and started saying as she was looking for defects in Ron's muscles as she said "Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead are in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration."

"Come here. Sit down." Wade said as he pulled Ron back into the gurney. "You've been in a coma." Wade went straight to it, again. "For how long?" Ron asked Wade as he stood up again turning towards Wade, but someone cut in.

"9 months. Welcome back, Mr. Stoppable. We have a lot to discuss." Felix said as he wheeled into the room on his wheelchair.

"Yo Felix, my man, how you been?" Ron asked as he said that he started walking towards him and noticed Felix was in a wheelchair again and started getting worried because he thought he missed a lot in the 9 months he's been out.

"I will talk about my self later, but first come with me." Felix said as he turned around with his wheelchair and started going through the hallway with Ron right beside him.

"I've always wanted to come to S.T.A.R. Labs. And get the chance to get back in contact with you." Ron explained to Felix.

"Yeah? Well, you certainly went in great lengths to do that." Felix said as they both laughed. "S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational, at least ever since FEMA categorized us as a Class 4 Hazardous location. Seventeen people died that night, many more were injured, and I was one amongst them." Felix said to Ron getting back to business as they reached the place in which they could see the Particle Accelerator below.

"Jesus." Says Ron after looking down at the view of the Particle Accelerator's remains from the explosion. "What happened?" He asked Felix.

"Nine months ago, the Particle Accelerator had gone online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream. And then... Then there was an anomaly, the electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation went up into the sky... and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud-" Felix was interrupted by Ron. "Creating a lighting bolt that struck me." Ron finished for Felix which he said. "That's right."

Felix kept going "I was... recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you went into cardiac arrest. Which was actually a misdiagnosis, because, you see, you weren't flatlining, Ron. You're heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it, and since it didn't register it, it said you were flatlining." They started going back to the Cortex, or that's what Ron heard Wade call it.

"Now I'm not, the most popular person in town these days, but Detective Jenkins and his daughter allowed me to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you." Felix finished explaining. "Monique?" Ron asked. "Monique, yes. She came here quite often." Felix told Ron as he saw Ron's face brighten up a little and caught onto what was going on, but he wasn't the only one as Wade noticed too.

"She talks a lot." Vivian said.

"Oh, you don't have a thing for her do you? Because she looks as hot as I remember from high school, if not even better." Wade said.

"Sorry, Wade, but, on that same night that i got hit I told her how I felt, she just didn't get to tell me anything back. I just hope she actually does and waited for me." He said. Then unexpectedly he said "I need to go." Ron said with hope and determination. While Wade looked like he lost his hope.

"No. You can't." Vivian exclaimed before he could leave. "Nope, nope, Vivian's right, you just woke up, we need to take more tests. You're still going through changes. There's so much we don't know." Felix stated.

"I'm fine, really, I feel normal. Thank you for saving my life." He said that as he was moving back putting his hands together as a way to show how thankful he was and he got out of the room while Vivian couldn't believe it. "Really?" She said while Ron then notice he had on the sweatshirt they gave him to cover up his chest.

Ron walked back into the room and asked "Can I keep the sweatshirt?" "Yeah, keep the sweatshirt." Felix replied. Then Ron mouthed a thank you while Felix waved that it was nothing and Ron left to go home and change because he was about to surprise Monique by going to TC Jitters, where she works. _Wait til I surprise her._ Only thing he didn't know is that in a couple of hours he was gonna be the one surprised.

 ***1 hour later**

Monique was filling up coffee mugs for her customers as she looked up and saw the impossible, Ron was walking through the door, and when he saw her he smiled.

"Oh my god." Monique said as she put her coffee pot down after pouring some coffee for one of her customers, and started running towards Ron and literally jumped and bear hugged him. While Ron had to hold each other's weight since she jumped on him, but he was also happily hugging her back.

"You're awake." Monique said amazed as she stepped back. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?" She asked him.

"I just woke up." He answered with excitement. "Should you even be on your feet?" Monique asked looking at his feet as she said it. "Moe," he said holding her by the shoulders as she then looked up to pay attention to what he was going to say "I'm fine." Ron stated.

Monique suddenly got sad and started speaking. "I watched you die, Ron, you kept dying, your heart kept stopping." Monique said with a scared voice. Ron grabbed her hand and slowly rasied it to his chest for her to feel his heart beat, while he is still smiling. "It's still beating." He said. "It's beating really fast." Monique stated.

Then out of nowhere Monique went forward, and kissed him.

 _Whoa._ Ron thought as he wasn't expecting her to do that. "Whoa, Moe, what was that for?" Ron asked surprised as he pulled back after getting rid of the shock and "after" kissing her back. "That was my answer." Monique said as she started feeling embarrassed about it, but it's not her fault, she was waiting to do that for 9 months.

 _What is she talking about, oh right the conversation we had last night, no wait, 9 months ago, oh no wonder she did "that", she was probably waiting for me to wake up and kiss me._ Then out of nowhere he heard it. "Oops." He moved his head to Monique's left, while he saw the world like it was slowing down, and what was happening, well Tara knocked into someone and at that moment- in slow motion- saw the tray with the food falling to the ground, but when he looked behind him he saw keys soaring through the air slowly as a guy threw them towards his friend.

And then everything returned to normal, with Monique turning back at that moment since time -in Ron's case- went back to normal. "Are you ok, Tara?" Monique asked to her friend since after high school. While Ron was wearing a surprised mixed with freaked out face.

He came back from the shock and heard Tara say, "It's okay, I got it. " Tara said as she went down to pick up the broken plates and cups, since they were all glass. Anyways Monique grabbed Ron and told him "My dad is going to be so happy to see you." She said as she looked back while Ron hid his worries with a smile as she said "Let me get my stuff, ok I'll be right back." She says as she steps back holding his hands, and Ron gives her a nod, but as she leaves Ron's worries show again, but soon covers it with a smile as he gets down to help Tara finish faster, _What was that? What happened? How did everything slow down like that? Ah, it must be my mind playing tricks on me, after all, I was just in a coma for 9 months._ Or so he thought it was the reason.

 ***1 hour later. At the Bank.**

The woman behind the desk finished helping a person put some money in her account. "Thank you." Said the lady ready to go outside. While behind her was a man that would look familiar to some cops. "How may I help you today?" She asked the man.

The man handed her a check with writing on it. "This is a robbery." She read in a monotone voice. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" She asks the man.

"You tell me." He said as he started stepping back, and she saw his face, she might not have recognized him, but if it was a cop they would have known right away it was, Wayne Go, and even though she didn't know who he was she started freaking out as he started raising his hands and fog started coming out of his hands, and then the glass ceiling from above came down on them.

 ***5 minutes later. At the police department.**

"Oh, you scared the hell out of us kid." Joe said as he hugged Ron, and may I say that it was a strong hug, one that a father would give to their son after not seeing them for, well, 9 months. Anyways, after that Joe noticed that Ron and Monique were holding hands. "So it finally happened between you two, huh?" Joe asked them.

"Yeah, it did. Wait what do you mean it finally happened?" Asked Monique now getting suspicious of her father.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know how hard it is to keep in secret that Ron liked you, and that you liked him? By the fact that it was so obvious between you two. Mostly because Ron has been in love with you" he said as he pointed to Monique "since he found out what love is." Joe asked rhetorically and stated.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that you knew we liked each other all along?" Ron asked surprised about the fact that Joe knew all along that they liked each other with him not even telling Joe. "Was it that obvious?" "Oh hell yeah it was." He stated. "And I knew Monique liked you because, well, I'm her father she has to tell me.

One of the cops went by Ron and congratulated his return by saying. "That was a nice little nap you took, baby face. And yet you still look 12." Well that cop has his own way of congratulating people, as Joe, Ron and Monique were chuckling.

"You look okay. Are you really?" Joe asked worried.

"Ye-yeah." Ron said stuttering, not sounding believable.

"Detective, we got a 550 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm is picking up from the South side, I'd probably take some rain gear." A cop comes in and tells Joe.

"Sorry, Ron I gotta run." Joe tells the Ron and Monique.

"Do you need my help?" Ron asks wanting to get some more action.

"No, you take it easy, there will be plenty for you to do when you settle back in. Let's go partner." He calls to Detective Morgan, and pats Monique as he leaves, while Jason stays back to talk to Monique and Ron for a moment.

"Stoppable, great to see you." Jason says trying to force the smile.

"Hey Monique." He says a little more carefree, and smiling.

"Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." She says completely serious with him, while Jason, after hearing that, looked like he felt rejected. "Glad your back." This time sounding completely believable, as he patted Ron's arm and left.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked Monique.

"Well while you were in the coma, Jason offered to take care of my dad's shifts for him to be with you. And I thanked him by going with him to get a cup of coffee, and he took it the wrong way, and since then, well, let's just say I haven't cut him any slack, mostly because he knew how you told me and that I felt the same." Monique explained.

"Yeah, but that was what, I guess months ago, you have to cut him some slack now, after all, he seriously looks like he wants you to forgive him." Ron says to Monique as she starts thinking about it. Then he turns around and sees the memorial for Detective Go and in the top of it, it said, "NEVER FORGOTTEN".

"What happened to him?" Ron asked Monique in which she stops thinking about Jason.

"The night of the explosion Wayne Go shot and killed his brother." Ron sighed. "The Go twins both died trying to escape since their plane crashed." Monique finished explaining.

"Monique, you got a minute?" Asked an officer. "Give me a moment." She told Ron. Ron nodded.

"Hey Ron, nice to see you again." Said an officer as he and his partner were doing some papers to put a guy in after catching him for mugging a woman. Ron waved, but then saw that the cop's partner turned around for a phone call in which at that moment the bad guy noticed the gun in his belt and went for it, but at that moment the world went in slow motion again, but this time Ron ran there and back to where he was in less than a second as the bad guy wasn't able to get the gun because of Ron.

"Screw you! Screw you!" He said to the cops not knowing that it was Ron who did that, who by the way was super freaked out by what he just did.

"You ok?" Monique asked him as she saw his panicked face.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need some air. But I'll call you tonight, alright." He said so fast that Monique understood it, but had a hard time figuring out what he said completely as he walked out fast to go out of the back door of the building.

Ron walked out into the back streets and raised his hand and saw it vibrating at an unbelievable speed. "What's happening to me?" He whispers to himself. He looks around and then out of nowhere he does it again, he runs and almost runs into the trash dump that was in front of him as he is able to stop, but as he tries to turn around he runs again, but this time doesn't stop and hits the back of the police car breaking the back windshield, and dents the trunk. As he realizes what he can do he gets in the middle of the street and looks forward, then backwards, flashes a smile, and starts running. Screaming, but then stops screaming, yet still keeps running.

When he started running all of the objects that were around him moved back because of the breeze he left back there where he started running. He also was turning corners at speeds unreasonable to any living thing, or made by man, he kept running and yelled again as he kept running in super speed and then crashed into the truck in which a man was putting bags of clothes that were going to be donated, into the truck. As the man saw this his face looked shocked, but then he looked inside the truck, took out a bag, and saw Ron in the middle of the pile of the bags of clothes. "Awesome." Ron simply stated. He got out of the truck and got ready to go to S.T.A.R. Labs.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well I got nothing to ay here, just that i hope that some of you like the new and revised version.**


	3. Origin Story

**AN: Now this is where everything gets good, now I understand that the story for now still is following a lot of the scenes from the show, but I hope you understand that the origin story can't be changed and that is the reason for this chapter, because it will be the last chapter that will have any scene from the show, from after this chapter it will all be from my head. Also expect to see some DC Heroes sooner or later, after all, Ron has already met Oliver/The Arrow, but there will be more. Also I am going to be showing a more specific time for when and where the scenes are. So here is chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Kim Possible and characters all belong to Disney.**

 **DC Comics and characters all belong to Warner Bros.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **August 27, 2014**

 ***FERRIS Airway Testing Facility. (1:00 PM)**

"So why are we here of all places?" Ron asked as he was putting on the suit they gave him inside the RV they took to test him out.

"Well, something happened with one of the pilots of Ferris Airways I think they said he was missing after something with his boss, I don't know I don't pay much attention to these things, anyways, they are using all of their resources to find him, so they closed this down for now and we are going to use it. Plus what's better than an airplane testing facility to test your running abilities?" Wade explained everything about why they were there as he was working on the computers that were under the tent that they put up so that the computers wouldn't overheat with the Sun.

"Do you really believe he can actually run that fast though?" Vivian asked to no one in particular. Wade was going to answer his thoughts on the question, but Felix beat him to it. "Well, I believe nothing is impossible, and maybe soon, you will too."

"How does it fit?" Wade asked as he walked towards the RV's entrance to take him where he was going to start.

Ron came out and down the stairs of the RV wearing the suit, it was all red, and he was wearing a tight shirt with no sleeves, plus shorts that were also tight and were above his knees, he had separate sleeves on his forearms that had wires of tech connected on them as the same on the long socks he had on, he was also wearing a helmet with a visor. "It's a little snug." Ron stated as he got off completely and started walking towards the starting block with Wade.

"At least you'll be running so fast, no one will see you." Wade joked and Ron chuckled.

"See, you thought the world was slowing down. It wasn't. You were moving so fast, it just looked like everything else was standing still. Anyways, Dr. Renton will be monitoring your energy output and Vivian your vitals." Wade finished explaining.

"What do you do, Wade?" Ron asked.

"I make the toys, man. Just like when I was with you and Kim. Check it." He said as he took out a headset. "This is a headset with a camera I modified... typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case potential Sonic Booms, which would be awesome." Wade said excited and Ron was smiling. Then he took off his helmet and gave it to Wade who took it to a table under the tent to connect the headset. While Vivian walked towards him to synchronize her tablet to the wires that were connected to his body that now made sense as how they were going to track his vitals, while looking gloomy.

Ron stopped smiling after seeing her face and started staring. "What?" She asked without even looking up at him.

"Nothing." He said realizing what he was doing and shared his thoughts with her. "Just noticed that you don't smile that much." He said. "My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life, and that same explosion that struck you with lightning, killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go." She simply stated as she walked back to the tent, and Wade walked back giving him the helmet, while Ron started feeling guilty for asking Vivian after what she told him.

"Mr. Stoppable, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities... I do caution restraint." Felix said, as Ron just nodded.

Ron forgot about what Vivian told him, and got into the crouching position on the starting block ready to start running, while everyone else behind just looked at him as he looked back, and Felix just put on a pair of sunglasses which made Ron chuckle, but he took in a deep breath as he looked forward again, and if someone was in front of him face to face they would have seen what looked like electricity flowing though the sclera of his eyes. Unexpectedly to everybody Ron hit 100 mph after 5 strides, in one second, but because of that he left a gust of wind that sent papers, and other small things, plus Wade to the ground, and the gust of wind also got close of bringing down the tent.

Well, as Wade started getting up, his face lit up like a kid in Christmas morning, while he kept pointing the speedometer on Ron as he kept running also Ron let out something he didn't yell in a long time, "BOO-YAH!." "He just passed 200 knots."(235 mph). Wade stated amazed with what was just happening, while Vivian was just as shocked as she had walked forward with binoculars, since Ron was too far for them to see anymore, "this isn't even possible." She said after getting rid of the shock, while Felix was back at the table looking at the desktop, and then looked up showing a grin.

Then as Ron kept running his skin started feeling G force, but he still showed a smile as he sped up even more, starting to hit 300 knots (345 mph), leaving another gust of wind behind him since he accelerated faster. As he kept running he started remembering what happened 8 years ago.

 ***Flashback**

"MOM!" He said as he was going to go in for a swing, but listened to her mother's pleadings. "RON, STAY BACK, STAY BACK, DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" She shouted as she kept crying as she was scared as hell seeing lightning flowing around her.

And then he saw him the Man in a ball of lightning, who looked like he was yellow, as the man screeched and looked at him, but started to only see lightning again. And as Ron was about to go in for another swing his father grabbed a hold of him and just told him. "Run, Ronald, RUN!"

 ***End Flashback**

As Ron stopped daydreaming he saw that he was about to hit a bunch of water barrels, but didn't stop instead he raised his hands up to his face to protect himself and screamed. "Aaaaaaah!" Then he hit the barrels at full speed, breaking them, making a big splash, and as he tried to get up his arm was hurting like hell, as he grabbed it while grunting as he sat up.

 ***TCPD. (2:00 PM)**

"What's all this?" Captain Barkin asked Joe as he saw that there were a bunch of civilians in the department. "They're all witnesses from the bank, Perps made of with 200 grand." Joe explained.

"Well then..." Barkin looked around the department and saw many cops just laying around with coffee or just sitting around doing nothing, unless they were talking with some witnesses. "WHAT IS EVERYONE SITTING AROUND FOR, YOU THINK THIS IS A DAY IN THE OFFICE?! THIS AIN'T YOGA CLASS, NOW EVERYBODY'S ON THIS CASE SO GET OUT OF HERE AND START LOOKING FOR THEM, IF NOT YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Barkin yelled unexpectedly and everyone just sprinted to the police cars and got in one, not making sure it was theirs, and not even making sure they had their right partners. They just left. "Now, those of you who stayed here in shock will keep talking with the witnesses." He said it so calmly it scared most of the people there, unless you were Joe and Jason, since they've dealt with this many times, after all, being a detective has it's ups and downs too.

Jason just ignored what Barkin said and kept talking with the lady from the bank.

"The windows blew in, it was like a hurricane. Everyone ran for cover." The lady finished explaining what she saw.

"Well, thanks for sharing this, I am going to put you with a sketch artist so you can describe what he looks like, if you feel up to it." Jason said finishing with a smile that to anyone would have looked sincere, but he just wanted to finish this as fast possible because he felt that he needed to be somewhere else, so the smile was totally fake. Anywho, as he said that he stood up nodded to the sketch artist and went with Joe to the other side of the place.

"Third robbery this month in which a storm follows it, it's starting to sound like one of those 'Wide World of Weird cases that Ron is so obsessed about." Jason said as Joe followed him since he was going to get another witness.

"He's not obsessed." Joe defended, getting tired of so many people telling him this.

"Guess you haven't seen his blog." Jason theorized out loud with a little sarcasm.

"Look it don't matter, we have to catch this guy." Joe said ending that conversation and asked "What about the security cameras at the bank?"

"Apparently all shorted out." Jason replied cutting off that lead.

"Well, we got a bunch of witnesses here. They all have cellphones." Joe simply stated as he kept rolling with ideas and finally hit it off with the cellphones.

"Get that guy right there, and bring him over here, I'll look at the camera in his phone, while you talk to him." He said as he pointed towards a man with a goatee that had his phone out.

 ***5 minute later. (2:30 PM)**

"The sky went black and then, boom, outside was inside, man it was like there was a thunderstorm in the bank." The man explained as Joe interrupted the conversation after seeing the video in the guy's phone and saw part of the guy's plate. "Larssen, suspect is driving a black Mustang. Partial plate, 6-Kilo-Charlie-3. Put out an APB." He told the cop beside Jason as he had a clipboard and paper and pencil on the ready with Larssen saying "Copy that."

Joe kept looking at the video trying to find more leads.

 ***S.T.A.R. Labs. (5:00 PM)**

Ron was being overlooked by Vivian after what happened at the Testing Facility. "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." She finished explaining, while Ron nodded until he showed a shocked face, thinking over to what he was just told.

"Had?" Ron asked with a lot of curiosity in his voice.

"It's healed, in three hours." She stated in a simple, but amazed voice.

"How is that even possible?" Ron asked her.

"We don't know... yet." She said as she walked away towards her station not giving up on how he was able to heal completely in such little time.

While Wade was passing by he left him a suggestion as he held up his helmet. "You really need to learn how to stop." As he kept walking chuckling with Ron showing a smile trying to hold in his own laughter.

"What happened to you today? You were moving pretty well. Something caused you to lose focus?" Felix asked him as he rolled towards him.

"I-I started remembering something." Ron said as he wasn't sure if he should tell them the story again, since that's what drove them away from him in high school. But as soon as he said it, Felix knew what he was talking about.

"Ron, don't start aga-." Felix was cut off. As Wade and Vivian were curious to what Felix was talking about.

"You know what happened that night, my mother was murdered." Ron said a little agitated as he decided to tell them again the story so that they could listen to his new theory, as Wade understood now and stopped his work as well as Vivian who both showed serious faces with some sympathy also showing.

"I was upstairs thinking about how my life was going so great, when I heard a sound from downstairs, and I took my bat with me thinking it was someone who broke in, And hell shall freeze over if what I saw isn't true... I saw what looked like a ball of lightning... And inside that lightning there was a man... He killed my mom. They arrested my dad, and now he is sitting in Iron Heights for a crime I know very well he didn't commit! And what does everyone do, the cops, the shrinks, my friends, they all tell me that what I saw was impossible!" Ron said agitated as he tried to calm down, and he did, and then he told them his theory.

"But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?" Ron finally said his theory as Wade's face showed a little curiosity to the fact that Ron might be right as a man of theoretical science he secretly believed Ron's story, while Vivian showed a face of wonder. But Felix went in and ruined it for them.

"Well, I think I can say unequivocally, you are one of a kind." He said as Ron just nodded understanding that yet again, his best friend from high school didn't believe him again. Wade kept pondering on it since he believed in Ron as he kept working, while Vivian went back to her work.

 ***TC Jitters. (6:00 PM)**

Monique was walking out as her shift just ended and saw Jason over at one of the tables that was outside the shop. He called her over so that they could talk as Jason was sitting there for like a half hour waiting for her shift to end.

"Can I help you, detective?" Monique asked as she didn't want to deal with him.

"You can stop acting like you can't stand me when your dad's not around." Jason stated getting tired of her being so rude.

"Oh, you think it is acting, no, you see, I told you that I had feelings for Ron, and you still tried to ask me out, even after you talked to Tara again wanting to ask 'her' out." She simply stated, while Jason just showed a face that looked like complete innocence and especially looked guilty.

"Look, Monique, I feel very sorry for that, I didn't mean for any of it to seem like that, you see you never actually let me explain what I meant by 'wanting to go out some time' I didn't mean it in no way whatsoever as a way of asking you out, alright. I just saw that you were having a rough time going through all of that, and I just wanted to take you out to relax, since, when we came, coffee isn't really a big relaxing help, plus you needed someone to talk about all of that about and by someone I mean someone other than your dad to talk about it to." Jason explained.

"Yeah, right, look Tara told me how you were in high school, and the way you told me 'that'" she said as she pointed at him. "sounded like nothing but asking me out." She said not taking any of it, but her voice betrayed her thoughts of that maybe she judged him too fast..

"Listen to me please, I seriously wanted to talk with Tara, I missed what we had in high school and I wanted it back, but I was just telling you 'that' because I saw that you were starting to be isolated, and I know you were starting to be isolated because I saw Ron go through the same thing in high school, and since then because I didn't help him instead bullied him about it, as soon as I heard that he was going to be in the same department as me, I started trying to forgive myself so I could start over on everything that I did on him in high school, and I have wanted to be friends with him, of course if he forgives me. So please, understand that I just wanted to help you." He said sounding completely sincere, that and Monique couldn't ignore the fact that he meant every single word he said.

"OK, maybe I did take it the wrong way, but I think that it's going to be harder to get Tara back on your side." She said joking a little and being serious at the same time which Jason just smirked.

"Thank you." He said as he went over and hugged her, as she guessed that all that guiltiness he had in him for 8 months was just the thing that was causing him to hug her, after all, he was feeling very relieved. But at that moment Ron appeared by the side of the building and saw them, and started feeling a little nauseous for what he was seeing and he also showed a face of worry so he just turned around and walked back, as she saw him and started running after him. "Sorry, I have to go." She said towards Jason as she started running towards Ron.

"RON! Ron! Ron, please, stop!" She said as she caught up to him very fast since he stopped speed walking and also stopped ignoring her.

When she caught up to him, they started walking not talking to each other for a moment, as both were trying to think about what they should say to the other.

They were walking in the sidewalk that would take them home, but took the long route on the highway so that they could talk longer. At least they both gave each other looks which told both of them that they wanted the same thing, so walking the long way was going to be the case.

"You better not take it the wrong way, and for now, don't tell my dad, I'm figuring out how it's going to be for now on with him." Monique said being the first one to speak.

"It doesn't seem like anyone is in on the secret." Ron said a little hurt.

"It's not really a big deal, after all, he just gave me a hug in a way of saying thanks. At least I think that's what he did." Monique said kind of not sure of Jason, although he showed a lot of innocence when he talked to her, so for now, she would drop it.

"Okay then, but isn't there like a department rule about your partner dating you daughter." He said a little cautious.

"And there you go taking it the wrong way, look, for now, he and I are just acquaintances, alright, I just forgave him about what I told you about. You know, about that coffee thing, and plus for now, it looks good, and it feels like I might get a new friend." Monique simply stated.

"Yeah, okay, then what about us?" He asked, wondering if they were on or off as dating goes. But as he asked that police sirens were getting very very close, so when they looked back to see what was happening, a black mustang was being followed by 3 police cars. With one in the front that suddenly got hit in the back by the Mustang, and because of how wet the street was the car didn't get any grip, so it started skidding towards Ron and Monique who were under the bridge of the highway.

Ron saw all of that happen in slow motion, which made it feel like 3 seconds, but Monique saw it happen in a millisecond. So she was surprised about being brought down by Ron, and him coming down too, but realized what happened when she was on the ground, after the car hit the wall of the bridge.

Ron though turned around and saw the driver of the Black Mustang. Wayne Go. Since he still was in slow motion, and saw how Wayne turned his head back and looked at him and Monique. Then he turned it back to look at the road. All of this happened in 5 seconds, but to Ron it felt like 30 seconds. As he saw the black mustang take a corner, he looked back at Monique and just went after the Mustang.

"Ron." She said as she turned around, but didn't see him, and started wondering where he was, as she got up, she felt a weird breeze coming from the direction of the Mustang.

Ron kept running, the Mustang was going over 150 mph, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle as he was catching up fast to Wayne. As he got beside the car, he went through the closed window of the passenger seat, causing glass to fly everywhere.

And you could say that he scared the hell out of Wayne, as Wayne finally reacted to seeing a guy out of nowhere appear right beside him. He went for his gun, but as he was getting ready to bring it out, Ron went back into slow motion seeing him taking out the gun, but before Wayne could do anything Ron went directly for the wheel and yanked the wheel down. Now to those of you who don't know, when your going 180 mph and yank the wheel down, well, let's just say that the car flipping over and over again for 100 feet isn't any fun.

When the car stopped flipping and landed upside-down, Ron started pulling himself out, but amazingly Wayne was already out of the car, and when Ron saw him he was ready for a fight. Wayne kept walking and shook his arms to shake off the shards of glass that were on him.

"WEGO!" He said as that was the nickname for both brothers since they worked together, but if they saw one of them they'd call them that, and Wayne knew it too.

As Wayne turned around he showed a sinister smile, and started raising up his arms, then out of nowhere fog came in, and he disappeared walking backwards into the fog, and now Ron lost him, but as he kept looking around him a car beeped behind him, and because of how thick the fog was the guy in the car didn't see the Mustang, so he slammed into it and flew up into the air into the direction of Ron, as it twirled in the air, Ron saw it in slow motion and ran towards the grass that was beside the highway at top speed throwing himself to the grass and turned his whole body and saw how the car landed upside-down, with a very high chance that the man that was inside the car... was dead.

Ron laid there for a moment thinking about everything that just happened in the last 10 minutes.

 ***(7:00 PM)**

"That poor man. The way that fog came in I have never seen anything like it." Monique said as some paramedics were taking the corpse of the man who was inside the car that Ron avoided. As Ron just nodded just thinking about what happened 30 minutes ago.

"Ron! Monique?" Joe yelled Ron's name and asked Monique's name in such way for why she was even there in the first place. And he was also worried of how she was doing.

"I'm alright, dad." Monique said.

"What the hell were you thinking having her out here? And I've told you. When you see danger, you run the other way. You're not a cop!" Joe said first talking to Ron, and then to Monique.

"Because you wouldn't let me." She clarified a little distraught with having to have this conversation again.

"Your damn right." Joe said as Ron started walking away and called him over. "Joe, I need to talk to you."

"It can wait." He said as he turned right back getting ready to talk to Monique.

"No, now." Ron said with a hint of authorization in his voice.

Joe was surprised Ron used such a tone of voice, and he showed it, but still listened to Ron and went with him to talk privately.

"I know who did this." Ron told Joe as Joe nodded his head in a way of saying, _who?_ , thinking of who it could have been. "It was Wayne Go." Ron told Joe as Joe just rolled his eyes and head to show he didn't want to hear it, and was about to tell him that Wayne died in a plane crash, but Ron kept talking. "Now I know everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion, but he's alive. Something happened to him that night. I-." He stopped for a moment thinking if he should tell him what he thought because he might not believe him, again, but what the hell, but while Ron said the rest of what he thought Joe just kept nodding his head not believing anything. "I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies. They all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Go, the street was instantly enveloped with fog." Ron said as he finally noticed that Joe was just nodding to everything he said. "Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me." Ron said feeling disappointed that Joe didn't believe him.

"OK, you want to do this right now? Out here? Fine. Go is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Ron. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared kid accept what he saw." Joe told him very impatient with Ron since he hasn't stopped telling him these stories. "My father did not murder my-" Ron was interrupted by Joe. "Yes he did! Your dad killed your mother! I am sorry, son. But, I knew it, the jury knew it. And now he is paying for what he did." Joe told Ron, mad at him for not stopping on saying such an unbelievable story.

"Dad, enough." Monique said to her dad as she went up to him grabbing his arm tired of having Ron to listen to her dad talk like that to him.

"Uhp, Monique." Joe said in a warning tone. "I have done my best to take care of you since that night. And I have not asked for anything in return, not even a thank you. But what I do ask now is that for once in your life finally see things as they are." Joe finished his raging speech as Ron just sighed disappointingly in Joe and left with Monique following suit hoping for him to forgive her father later in the day. As Joe just watched them walk away as Monique also looked back giving him a look of also disappointment.

Jason was walking behind Joe and he walked up to him while he kept staring in the direction that Ron and Monique left. "You're not going to believe this. We got the eyewitness' sketch for the bank job." Jason said as he opened the sheet of paper with the sketch in it. "Now if I didn't know better." He said passing the sheet to Joe as he took a picture or better said a mugshot from his jacket pocket saying "I'd say it's Wayne Go, but he's dead right." He said as he put the mug shot next to the sketch and there couldn't be a better similarity with any picture/mugshot.

Joe brought the sketch down as he looked back to the direction in which Ron left, now having little believe to what Ron said, of course except controlling the weather and whatnot.

 ***S.T.A.R. Labs. (8:00 PM)**

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?" Ron asked distraught with the fact that they might have lied to him.

"We don't know for sure." Felix confessed.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger." Ron said walking closer to Felix. "But that's not true. So what really happened that night?" He asked seriously showing negative emotion towards them.

As he said that Felix looked at Wade and Vivian before synchronizing his tablet connected to his wheelchair into the computer that was behind Ron, and Ron turned around as Felix started explaining what happened. "Well the particle accelerator went active... we all felt like heroes, and then... it all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured... unleashing unknown energies into our world.. Anti-matter, Dark Energy, X-Elements-" Felix got interrupted by Ron, but while Felix explained, on the computer it showed how the particle accelerator exploded and left residue all over the city.

"Those are all theoretical." He stated.

"And how theoretical are you?" Felix asked him, making Ron realize that all of this would be unknown to any person that came across it.

Felix kept explaining. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Tri-City though we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed." He said looking back at Wade and Vivian as he had a worried face for both of them as they listened carefully to what Felix said and were pondering on it as they still listened.

"We've been searching for other 'meta-humans' like yourself." He said as Ron turned around not knowing what the word meant.

"'Meta-humans'?" Ron asked finally.

"That's what we're calling them." Vivian clarified.

I saw one today. He's a bank robber. He can control the weather." Ron said it back in to the tone of distraught, while Wade immature as he was, well.

"This just keeps getting cooler." Wade said smiling a little too much.

"This is not cool, alright, a man died!" He said the last thing a little too loud, not only scaring Wade and Vivian, but it made them seriously think about what they were going to do about this.

"Wayne Go must have gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." He said. Afterwards already walking out the Cortex, but something stopped him, a claw from Felix's chair.

"Ron. That's a job for the police, this isn't like one of those wacky villains you fought with Kim, alright. And this one has powers, yes Shego did too, but you never actually faced her.

"One, I work for the police-" Ron stated, but before he could give his second reason Felix interrupted him.

"As a forensic assistant." Felix said trying to bring Ron's self-confidence down, which was something that back in time only Kim knew how to do, and probably is still the only one.

"You're responsible for this. For him." Ron said ignoring the fact that he didn't get to give his second reason.

"What's important is you!" Felix said a little too loud as he was losing his patience with Ron and moved a little closer with his wheelchair.. "Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost... my freedom." He said the last thing through his teeth. "And then you broke your arm, and it healed in 3 hours." Felix said in a weird, but hopeful voice. "Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world. Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells. And we cannot risk losing everything because 'you want to go out and play hero'." He stated with a little sarcasm in his voice at the end. While Ron was looking at Felix in a total different view, and lost all respect towards him right then and there. "You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning." Felix finished the argument with those words as Ron looked at Wade and Vivian, both having serious faces, and they looked like they agreed. As he walked out he showed serious distraught and disappointment as he turned around and walked out still not believing what Felix told him.

 ***At the Tri-City bridge. (9:00 PM)**

If you were in the sky you would see a red streak of what looked like lightning running out of the city by the bridge. As Ron kept running and running, he got another memory in his head.

 ***Flashback (8 years ago)**

As Ron reached his house after running the 20 blocks, he saw a bunch of police cars, and an ambulance with a police tape around his house, he kept running to his house as he saw his father being taken in handcuffs to the back of a police car as he kept screaming.

"I didn't do it. I swear to Jah, I didn't do this." He said as he saw Ron behind him and totally forgot about him being taken to jail.

"Dad, why are they taking you?" Ron asked a little loud because of the noise that all the police and paramedics were making.

"Ron, don't go in the house." He told Ron.

"Where's Mom?" Ron asked him as he stayed in his place where the staircase leading to his house was.

"What will happen to my son?" He asked the policemen. "Ron!"

"Dad!" Ron yelled back.

"Stay out of the house." He said as he finally was able to be pushed into the back of the car.

"Ron?!" He yelled again inside the car, but Ron was already inside the house as he saw many lights, and many forensics around the house and he walked close to the living room and saw Joe talking with his partner.

"Joe, you know these people?" His partner asked him.

"My daughter's friend's with their kid." He stated as he looked up to his partner, and laid the sheet back down across the victim's face, who Ron didn't know yet.

"I'm sorry" his partner said, feeling a little sympathetic for Joe.

As Joe left with his partner Ron sneaked up to the body and pulled the sheet back and fell down to his knees not believing what he saw. Mom?! Mom!" He yelled trying to wake her up with the little hope a person could carry for a dead family member coming back to life. "Ronald." Joe whispered as he kneeled down beside him, and put the sheet back covering Rachel's pale face, as Ron just turned back and hugged Joe while crying on his shoulder.

 ***End Flashback**

Ron suddenly stopped running, but as he stopped it was pretty hard, and not just that as he stopped his shoes and jacket caught on fire. When he noticed the fire on his jacket he took it off fast and threw it away from him. His shoes weren't on fire anymore, and he looked up and saw a big Welcoming sign for when you enter a city. Welcome to Starling City. 5 more miles. When Ron saw it he showed a small smile and ran again into the city.

When Ron reached the roof of a building he took out his phone and called a friend.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Oliver I need your help, can you meet me in the roof of..." Ron ran down the stairs again going to the street to see what building he was in. "The Hampton Inn?! Seriously you'd expect for them to have better security than this!" He said as he was back on the rooftop, talking to himself, but forgot he had Oliver in the phone.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right there." Oliver said also he hung up without saying anything and turned around to talk to Felicity and Diggle. "It was Ron, he needs my help." He just said that and left without saying anything else, leaving John and Felicity to wonder what it was all about.

 ***30 minutes later. Hampton Inn rooftop. (10:20 PM)**

"So that's my life. I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would become the impossible." Ron said after explaining everything to Oliver, while Oliver had his back to him looking over the city with his suit and everything on except the mask Ron gave him.

"So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say 'hi' to a friend." Oliver asked him as he turned around.

"All my life I've wanted to just... do more. Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. What if Wells is right? What if I am not a hero? What if I am just some guy who got struck by lightning?" Ron said and asked answering his question.

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you Ron. I think it chose you." He said with hope, which Ron was surprised to hear from him.

"I don't know if I can do 'this'." He said as he showed what he meant by extending his arms and spinning. "This hero thing like you do. I don't know if I can be some vigilante." Ron said showing that he had been thinking on this very hard.

"You can be better." He said, surprising Ron. "Because you can inspire people in a way I never could..." Ron could not believe what Oliver was just telling him. "You can protect your city as a guardian angel... saving people..." Oliver showed a small smile. "In a flash." He said as he turned back around and was on the edge of the building. But before jumping he turned around. "And take your own advice, wear a mask." He said as he put his on, and jumped off the building shooting an arrow to the top of the building beside The Hampton Inn that had a wire connected to the arrow that pulled Oliver up.

"Cool." Ron said as he saw what he did, and left running. As Oliver stopped for a moment to get a grip and not have a chance of falling, he saw Ron running and turning, leaving to go back to Tri-City. "Cool." Oliver said as he went to the roof of the building and was getting ready to jump again and go back to his base under the club.

 **August 28, 2014**

 ***S.T.A.R. Labs. (9:00 PM)**

Ron had boxes of records of all things that could be related to Meta-humans. He took Wade and Vivian into the cortex. And now he was going to talk to them about his plan.

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past 9 months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your Meta-humans, have been busy. Now I'm not blaming you, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen and I know you all lost something, but I need your help if I am going to catch Wayne and anyone else out there like him, but I can't do it without you." Ron explained to Vivian who felt good about what Ron was saying and Wade was just starting to show a smile that Ron knew too well, which was 'the' smile he would show to him and Kim whenever he had a new toy for them.

"If we're gonna do this... I have something that just might help." Wade said as he walked over to the Cortex with Ron and Vivian behind him as they didn't need to worry about Felix since he already left home. Wade hit a button on the wall that opened the doors to the small room in which there was a suit in and he walked over to it and spun where the suit was in.

"This is something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Renton anymore." Wade explained as he showed them the suit.

It was a full body suit, it was all red, the boots, the pants, the top, the mask, everything was red, the mask was connected to the top and it looked more like a hoodie than a mask although it would cover everything in the face except the eyes and the mouth, in which what looks like an oxygen mask that was black goes into the space that is left for the mouth.

Ron walked up to it, looking at it. "How is it going to help me?" Ron asked him.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds, and the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here." Wade finished explaining smiling as he is happy with the turnout of the suit he made.

"Thanks." Ron simply said. While Wade just stops smiling as he was expecting Ron to show some amazement towards it. "Now how are we going to stop Wayne?" He asked towards Vivian who was behind them in the workstation and started walking back towards them after hearing Ron's question.

"I retailed S.T.A.R. Labs' satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Tri-City. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds." She said. _This shouldn't even be possible, but hey, I have a guy that can run over 300 mph beside me._ "I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city." she said as Ron looked at the suit getting ready to put it on, and he showed a small smile as he looked at the suit.

 ***At the farm. (9:20 PM)**

"I'm not saying Wayne's alive." Joe said to Jason as they both got out of the car since on their trip Jason was telling Joe that he was starting to sound like Ron. "But if he is this is the last place he and his brother hid out." Joe said as they looked starting looking at their surroundings making sure nothing seemed suspicious. "Let's go." Joe told Jason as they both took out their guns and went in the direction of the barn house.

The barn doors were open so Joe just walked in, but right as he walked in something in the corner of his eye moved and he aimed his gun on the ground, only to notice it was just a rat. He kept walking in with Jason right behind him. As they kept walking they both brought their guns up and were surprised to just see Wayne sitting in the middle of the barn, on a stool.

"Wego, on your feet, and hands in the air." Joe said as he and Jason were shocked to see him just in the middle of the whole place.

"You caught me, heh." He said as he didn't do neither of Joe's requests and just kept talking. "The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R. Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke on the ground alive." He said protecting his brother as then Joe and Jason could believe that he is dead. "And when I found out what I could do, I understood... I am God." He says as then they realized that Wayne could be demented.

"Shut the hell up." Joe says as he started taking out his handcuffs and walking up to him, but then Wayne did stand up and as both Jason and Joe kept walking cautiously towards him, they saw wind being accumulated in his hands as he raised them, and when Joe knew what was going to happen it was too late as Wayne shot his hands down aiming backwards hitting both of them with Joe being sent into a bunch of haystacks while Jason was knocked out since he ended up landing against the boxes that were against the wall.

"You think your guns can stop God?! He exclaimed as he was causing a big breeze to come in from the door and he was walking closer to Joe.

"Why the hell does God need to rob banks?!" Joe exclaimed back through the rough wind, and as he said that Wayne realized that he could do something bigger, and finally show his brother that even though he was older than him by 3 minutes, that he is still worth something.

"You're right, I've been thinking too small." Wayne said as he started raising his hands slowly over his head, and he started making cold air and hot air hit each which was causing a huge tornado to be formed inside the farm, as Joe saw what Wayne was doing he finally got up picked Jason up and started dragging him out of the barn and took Jason to rest on the side of their car as he got back down also. As Joe was doing that Wayne was causing the tornado to destroy the barn.

Out of nowhere a big chunk of the barn was ripped off and the tornado was starting to go towards the city, and the chunk of the barn started to go towards Joe and Jason since Wayne aimed it at them as he was still in the tornado, Joe raised his arms up to protect his face from it, then, out of nowhere, Joe saw something, a blur that went up and hit the chunk of the barn straight on causing it to veer away from Joe, but the blur was crushed by it."

As Joe brought his hands down he then saw that it was a person that did it as he pushed the chunk off of him and took off what looked like an oxygen mask and started hyperventilating a little.

 ***with Ron (2 minutes ago)**

Ron kept running as he went towards the farm that he knew was where the Go twins hid out since he sent Joe there in his last memories of what would've been yesterday, but was 9 months ago, so he was going to have to deal with that fact. Anyways he kept running reaching a new top speed of 400 mph.

"Okay Ron, there seems to be a problem, there is now a tornado forming out of nowhere, since the drop of 20 millibars drove cold and warm air against each other so fast this tornado can become very powerful." Wade told him as he and Vivian were together on the main computers that were in the Cortex.

"Okay then, I am pretty sure it's nothing I can't handle, I am about to reach the farm." Ron said to the two-way communicator that Wade made by changing the camera into an earpiece so that they can talk as Ron runs in his speed.

"Guys, I'm here." Ron said as he stopped a couple yards away from where the tornado was, but he noticed Joe's car and got worried, but then saw him on the side of the car with an unconscious Jason, so he was a little relieved, but deep inside of him he was just a little bit too happy to see Jason just unconscious. Suddenly he saw a chunk of the roof that looked like it was from the barn flying to their direction.

"Joe!" Ron yelled out, but over the loud sound of destruction from the tornado he didn't hear anything so Ron went full speed towards it, jumped up and hit the chunk of roof full force, but since he held on he went flying with it, the chunk landed on top of him, it took him a moment to catch his breath, but he got it off of him, took off the oxygen mask Wade made with the suit as it was bothering him, and started hyperventilating from the hit and lifting it off of him, but then he realized that the tornado was going towards the city.

 ***Present (9:30)**

"Ron? Ron, this thing is getting closer, wind speeds are at 200 mph and increasing." Wade told Ron, but as Wade didn't get any answer back, he got worried of the bunch of sounds he heard through the comm that Ron was hurt. "Ron, can you hear me?" Wade asked to make sure Ron was alright.

Ron answered back after he finally got his breath all the way back. "Yeah. Loud and clear."

"Ron, if this keeps up it could become an F-5 tornado." Wade said a he noticed the wind speeds were still increasing albeit slowly this time.

"And it's headed towards the city. Guys, what are your ideas to stopping this, because if anything I do NOT plan on dying." Ron said trying to swallow his worries, but he was failing miserably. "Guys?" Ron asked them as he didn't hear anything from them as back in the cortex both Wade and Vivian were trying to think of answers, but were coming up empty. Then Ron got an idea from one of the long past missions that he had with Kim. "Yo Wade, remember that mission you gave me and Kim at the start of freshman year." Ron asked Wade hoping he'd catch on. Which he didn't.

"Uhh, which one exactly?" Wade asked as he gave Vivian a face that had the meaning of, _what the hell is he talking about._

You know, the one where Drakken took Mr. Nakasumi's sate-of-the-art assembly line for the Z-boy graphic system that was going to come out in Christmas season. By the way I still think that Drakken did it to steal Christmas." Ron said at first seriously and the last bit a little bit annoyingly with the fact that everybody else said it was to take over the world.

"Okay Ron, first it was to take over the world, and second... CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE LEADING WITH THIS THERE IS A HELL OF A RECORD BREAKING TORNADO HEADING IN OUR DIRECTION!" Wade said completely furious with the fact that Ron was talking about that at that exactly precise moment.

"Yeah sorry... well you know how Kim unraveled the robot with her hair dryer grappling gun so that it fell over. What if I unravel it?" Ron said as Wade finally caught on, and was going to answer, but Vivian interrupted with an "How the hell are you gonna do that." Which Ron answered. Run around it in the opposite direction, you now, cut off it's legs."

"He'd have to clock 700 mph at the speed the tornado is going at now, at least to unravel it completely from the 350 mph it's going at now." Wade said looking at Vivian worried about the health of Ron if he even hit that speed since it was so close to the speed of sound.

"Ron, your body might not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die." Vivian said as she was starting to feel the same worry as Wade.

"I have to try." Ron finally said as he looked at Joe for a second as that might be the last time he sees him and looks back at the tornado and started running full speed hitting 100 mph after just his first step, and increasing. He started running around the tornado as Joe looked over at what was happening after he felt the gust of wind Ron left behind him.

"Ha ha, the suit's holding up." Wade said a little proud of how much the suit has already endured.

"But he's not." Vivian claimed as she gave him a small glare for caring more about the suit than Ron.

"He can do it. I know he can do it." Wade said as he was at least by Vivian's perspective shining with hope which Ron hearing that gave him a little if not a lot of self-confidence which pushed him even further as he started reaching speeds of 500 mph. It took those 15 seconds for Wayne to finally realize what was going on and concentrated to measure it just right as he shot lightning from the sky and hit Ron, which he flew and then rolled a couple times on the ground landing a couple meters away.

"It's too strong!" Ron shouted into his comm as he started to pick himself up and holding his side as he felt the electricity of the bolt flowing through him.

"It's time to think big!" Wayne shouted to himself as he then raised his hands concentrating on the tornado even more giving it 10 mph more. Which might not seem like a lot, but it was causing Joe's car to lift a little even though it was over 100 yards away.

Out of nowhere Ron heard a voice. "You can do this, Ron." It was Felix, and Vivian plus Wade both turned around and had their vision fixed on him to hear what he was going to say as he was right on the mic towards the comm in Ron's suit. "You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you all I saw was another potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Ron, you can stop it. Now, Run, Ronald, RUN!" Felix finished saying as Ron hearing all of that pulled all that he could from inside him and in the sclera of his eyes, yet again, you could see electricity flowing in them as he got back up completely and tried again, he started running around the tornado again getting faster with each step. He started reaching 600 mph when he looked at the tornado and saw how it was starting to work, now that Wayne couldn't get a fix in Ron's position at the speed he was going now, he concentrated more on keeping the tornado at bay.

Joe kept looking at the scene, as Felix took off his glasses and looked on in amazement at how in the screen in front of him he could see the effects of Ron running around the tornado were causing. Ron was starting to reach 700 mph as he was at 680 mph at that moment in which Wayne started feeling how he was losing control of the tornado so he put his arms up and put as much concentration as he could towards it, he was concentrating so much he started yelling, but Ron then reached the 700 mph mark, and when he did there was a loud screech from completely unraveling the tornado which the guys in S.T.A.R. Labs even heard it without the need of the comms.

Everyone one in S.T.A.R. Labs looked at each other as they heard only heard static for 10 seconds and each dreaded asking, but Vivian closed her eyes as she asked. "Ron?" They still heard silence.

Ron was panting from the stress he put in his body as he was kneeling on the ground and took off his mask so he could have more room to breath at least more comfortably.

"Hey." Ron heard behind him and turned around to see Wayne with a gun in his hand, Ron wanted to move, but he was too exhausted he just stayed put, slowly stood up and turned around. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me." Wayne said as he aimed his gun towards Ron's head.

"I'm not like you, you're a murderer." Ron finished saying as the guys in S.T.A.R. Labs still didn't hear anything as at that moment the comm was disconnected. They were starting to feel even more dread and suspense as they kept screaming Ron's name to push themselves into not believing the possibility that he was dead. But then out of nowhere the comms turned on and they heard two gunshots, and now Vivian lost all hope in which Ron survived.

Ron closed his eyes when he saw Wayne lift his gun all the way after bringing it down for a second, and he was about to shoot, wasn't for Ron feeling time slowing down and looked in front of him at how the bullets were moving so slowly, with the little energy he moved out of the way, and then went full force towards Wayne with a punch to the face that sent him through the air and left him dead in the air before even landing, which gave Ron a small feeling of dread, but then he heard footsteps behind him that sounded like running and turned around to see Joe.

Joe kept running towards the field holding his gun up and then put it down as he saw Wayne in the ground dead. Ron turned around again and from the exhaustion fell on his knees again on the ground and finally put his hand on the comms and said, "It's over. I'm okay." Which sent everyone with the dread and suspense in S.T.A.R. Labs to feel the biggest relieve in the world as Wade was laughing so hard from all of it that he fell backwards as he was standing up from the suspense and when he threw his body into the chair it caused the rolling chair to flip backwards with him.

"Just to point it out, we literally just did the unimaginable, I mean who expected that a mission that Ron went with Kim in is the one that helped us save the day, and please realize that that happened about 12 years ago." Wade finished saying through the laughing relief he was having, which made everyone smile even Ron as just afterwards Joe kneeled right in front of him as he did not imagine what he was seeing.

"Are those seriously the first words that came out of your mouth after all of this?" Vivian asked him smiling herself, in which finally that Wade picked himself and his chair up just nodded with a smile and a face in which you could still see the signs of relief.

 **August 29, 2014**

 ***At the Barn (7:30 AM)**

Both Joe and Ron were leaning on Joe's car as they looked around them at what the paramedics, firemen, policemen, and forensics that was in the field were doing. The paramedics were looking over Jason's injuries first, after all, he was unconscious and whatnot, might have a concussion, _please do_ , thought Ron, but then it would be Joe's turn to be checked out. Anyways, the firemen were checking out the debris to look over the damage and making sure there weren't any victims around. While the policemen were looking over any clues to see if Walker Go might also be alive. And finally forensics, without Ron, were looking over the body of the deceased Wayne Go, and around the area, in which most of them found very interesting a big hole in the field, where nobody knew what happened. There was one person in the forensics group that was already in suspicion of some things, but without full evidence, with Jason being unconscious and Joe saying he couldn't see a lot because of how dark it was. It was impossible to draw few if any conclusions.

Anyways Joe since the start wouldn't stop giving glances at Ron in which he's already caught him, slow motion of course. "What?" Ron finally asked as he wanted to know what Joe was thinking.

"What you can do... it was the lightning bolt?" Joe finally asked the question that was in his head since last night.

"More or less." Ron said trying to act as cool as possible while having his arms crossed, which sent Joe to a small chuckle and Ron to smile, but for just a second as he looked over at Joe again and saw his serious face and stopped smiling to listen further into what he wanted to say.

While shaking his head in a way of still having a lot of guilt inside of him, yet he started talking again, "I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said as he then turned so that Ron was right in front of him. "And I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom died. And your dad is innocent." Joe finished saying as Ron started nodding from the beginning until he heard the last bit which left him for a little bit amazed and with his mouth open. Joe then got off of the car and got right in front of Ron. "I need you to promise me something." He said to Ron who nodded his head in a way of saying keep going. "I don't want you telling Moe about anything you can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me." He finished saying to Ron who started thinking in super speed so what would have taken maybe 2 minutes of thinking took him 2 seconds.

"I don't know Joe, if we keep her out of it, sooner or later she is gonna cross paths with me one way or another, and think about it telling her now instead of waiting for her to find out on her own will put her on our side since we didn't keep it a secret." Ron stated his idea after thoroughly thinking about it.

"How did you come up with all these... right super speed and whatnot. Yeah, but Ron if she doesn't know about it she won't worry about you whatsoever." Joe stated his point of view about the matter after all he wanted his daughter to think relieved of seeing Ron after work, not every time he came back from a bank robbery with big guns or from a fire that almost killed many.

"Joe she will find out sooner or later, we are already trying to figure out if we should move to the next step in our relationship and keeping secrets isn't going to help." Ron said, but then put his arms to his side and he went bug-eyed after realizing his slip. Then looked up at Joe and already knew he was giving him that look your best friend gives you after you finally kissed that crush of yours in middle school. "Oh come on Joe it isn't that big of a deal, anyways you are her father if anything shouldn't you be like 'Bring her home at 8 o'clock. SHARP!'" Ron said the last bit in an imitation of Joe.

"Barry if anything I am happy that both of you finally told each other your feelings, and if anything..." looking behind him to make sure Jason was still on the edge of the ambulance being taken care of, "I'd rather have it be you than Detective Pretty Boy any day." Joe whispered to make sure no one else heard it.

"Wow you actually call him that." Ron said surprised since he never actually heard him say it, he found out about him calling him that when Monique told him about it.

"Call who what?" Jason asked as he joined the guys after being checked out by the paramedics.

"Uhhhh, well... you know... call a Go twin by Wego when they're by themselves, mostly cause I never have heard him say it." Ron though he saved it and when he saw Jason nod both Joe and Ron let out a breath they both didn't know they were holding which Jason luckily didn't notice -and he's a detective- although after hearing that went over to see where exactly and how Wayne was killed.

"Nice save." Joe said to Ron where then out of nowhere they both started laughing hard and they were trying to hide it, but were failing miserably. "But back to what we were talking about, I am just going to leave it to you to tell her or not, after all, if you two do get together I wouldn't want the reason for both of you to split up after waiting for each other for so long." Joe finished saying as he left without letting Ron say anything about it. Which left Ron to think to himself.

 ***Iron Heights (7:00 PM)**

Ron was sitting in one of the booths in which you can talk to an inmate, and in front of him someone started sitting down. They both picked up the phones that were on their sides of the window. "Hey, slugger." John said.

Ron gave a small laugh and said "You've been calling me that since I was eleven." John also chuckled after hearing him. "Funny thing is I actually got into a fight today." Ron finished saying.

"You just got out of a coma, I'm not sure you should be picking fights." John said a little worry in his voice. Ron took his head down seeing that he didn't get the reaction he wanted from him. "Hey. Look at me." John said to him which made Ron look up. "Did you win?" John asked smiling which made Ron happy to see that he got the reaction he wanted and showed it with a smile. "Yeah, I did." Ron said answering his question with even a bigger smile. John started chuckling again, but it wasn't long as he saw Ron with a serious face.

"You didn't kill mom. You know I know that... right?" Ron told him starting to form tears on both of them.

"You believing me is all I need." John said as he started to feel his eyes getting watery.

"You won't be in here much longer." Ron said giving John a frown as they have had this conversation over the last 5 years. "Whoever killed mom... Whatever killed her... I think I finally found a way to find them, to stop them." Ron said the last word a little bit fiercely.

"Ron, we talked about this. It's time to let it go. You've got to stop worrying about me... and live your life." John said wanting Ron to stop trying to get him out and continue with his life.

"For the first time I feel like I finally can, the truth is, that ever since the night mom died, I've been stuck in one place, missed out on a lot of things. But I'm different now, I made some new friends, and I may actually have a girlfriend soon." Now that got John a really big smile, he interrupted him with just a name. "Monique?" And Ron nodded which made John give a small chuckle, but still let Ron finish. "And they're helping me find my way. To finally move forward. You remember how you wanted me to change my name so I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing that you're my dad." Ron after saying that made them both shed their first tear. "I'm glad they know... I'm, so proud to be your son." After saying that John started shedding more tears as well as Ron.

"I love you, son." Jonathan Stoppable said to his son, which got received and given back. "I love you too, dad." Ron said and afterwards put his right hand on the window and then looked at John who then put his left hand on the window and both were trying to feel each other just like every visit beforehand.

 ***S.T.A.R. Labs (7:10 PM)**

Wade went over to where he put the suit and had something in his hand, he started to put it in the middle of the chest of the suit where there was a small circle. Vivian started walking over to him to see what he was doing. "Why is it shaped as lightning bolt?" Vivian asked as Wade finally put the piece in the suit. "So it's not boring. Plus I am thinking of changing the inner red in the circle into white and add lightning blots all around the suit, I'm still looking through it, plus with that I can add some upgrades, so I'm not gonna change the colors... yet." Wade said with enthusiasm and putting a finger in front of Vivian at the end.

 ***30 minutes later**

"Hey what's this?" Ron asked as he saw the lightning bolt in the center of the chest of the suit for the first time. "It's just a small upgrade to not make it boring, but trust me, there are more coming on the way." Wade said as he was working on them already on his computer that is in his station of the cortex. "With you Wade, there are unlimited upgrades you can put in a suit, I still remember Kim's by the way; you never made me one." Ron gave Wade a playful glare. But Wade without looking up completely serious said "Well, I thought it'd be a waste to do that, after all, I might have to fix it after every single mission you went with Kim." Wade finished saying and when he looked up he already knew he needed to run. Obviously that got him nowhere as he got pulled back into the room by Ron who punched him in the shoulder. "OOOWWW!" Wade yelled rubbing his shoulder from the pain, while Ron was just standing there laughing, but then got serious after awhile and told him, "Hey, look I'm taking the suit on patrol so I'll be back in an hour, unless you want to help me out through the comms?" Which Wade gladly accepted and they were on their way to their first patrol as Felix went home, apparently, while Vivian was upstairs looking at some equipment that Wade had asked her for.

Ron was running through the streets and was going so fast he actually broke some car windows, well he started talking to Wade while he was saving a guy that was on his phone on his bike from being slammed by a car. "My name is Ronald Stoppable. And I am the fastest man alive." He said joking about the beginning of that. But the next words got him surprised. "A friend recently gave me the idea of a new name. And something tells me it's gonna catch on. The Flash. What do you think?" Ron asked Wade as he saved a cat from a tree for a girl that was surprised to see the cat in her hands out of nowhere. "Dude that must be the best name ever I mean think about it, it's like the flash of a lightning bolt, ha, ha, see what I did there?" Wade asked Ron who gave a smile and shook his head and rolled his eyes in a way of saying, _for real?,_ but anyways he kept running and running saving people like a guardian angle and whose to say the name won't catch on, after all, it's always gonna be better than The Arrow.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **Yes! Finally I was able to finish this chapter. People you do not know how many times this stupid computer would glitch on me I would not stop having to keep writing the great fight that happened in the barn. Any who hope y'all liked it and I have to say sorry for taking so long, so yeah sorry, hope y'all can forgive me. Now remember like and review I am always open to ideas from other so tell me what you think would be good for the next chapters, trust me some ideas will pop up in my story just make them good and with a good story behind it. Okay then see ya till the next chapter.**


	4. Discontinued

A/N: I am sorry to say that I am going to have to discontinue this story, as I have not only lost interest in it, but it's just in my opinion a horrible set-up with a horrible plot. I tried to get inspiration from one of my favorite stories, by one of my favorite writers, who has also helped me along the way. DarthManwe. I recommend you check out his story, if you haven't, but don't fret my followers and readers. I will still write stories, although I am focusing more on Spider-Man related stories as I should have begun... Mostly because he's my favorite out of everybody else. I am not underrating The Flash I love him as we'll and mostly the show. But Spider-Man is a hero that can give me full inspiration. In which I also have to say this. It's the next story I am writing, I understand if you hate me for not keeping this story alive, but I am thinking of my first official story that will be completed to start off with Spider-Man in the DC universe, from the start, As Gotham is technically New York, I hope y'all get my point. Still though the Story will be called A Spider in Gotham. It will have all the heroes and Villains from DC, and maybe just maybe some Villains from Marvel, mostly Harry, and his dad, after all, he still needs his best friend, and worst enemy, but that's it. Heroes y'all can expect to see the most are Batman, Robin (Dick Grayson, age 15, 5 years fighting alongside Batman), Batgirl (Barbara Gordon, age 15, 2 years fighting alongside Batman), later on there will be added Robins obviously. But Spidey is going to be in the middle of these stories. Well I'm gonna start on the story, I do promise the story to pop up in 2 weeks. 1 month max. So expect it, and if you really wanna see it, keep following this story so I can tell y'all when it finally comes out. Again sorry for the inconvenience, but I just lost interest, and Writer's block really made me lose hope. Hope y'all don't hate, well I hope that y'all can be fair and understanding, see y'all soon.


End file.
